Zoids: Legend Of Liger 0 Nightmare
by Perfect Soldier
Summary: Story takes place shortly after the Blitz Team entered the S Class. A young man dreaming of becoming a Zoid pilot gets his chance with a mysterious Zoid that is similar to the Liger 0 but different. Part of pt.1 of Ch.8 up! more to come soon!
1. New Ultimate X

Perfect Soldier: Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoids because if I did this would have been an episode and I would have continued with the adventures of the Blitz Team after they won the Royal Cup Tournament. The only thing that I own is this story idea, my character, and Liger 0 Nightmare! So you can't sue, even if you tried!!! Sorry The Hunt Begins Fans but there isn't a link between the two stories, but I'll try to continue the other as soon as my writers block goes away. Oh and there might be a long pause after this in my stories because I'll be in the process of moving over the next two months, so sorry for any inconviences.   
  
...  
  
  
  
Zoids: Legend of Zero Nightmare  
  
New Ultimate X   
  
A young man about 19 with short brown hair and dark brown sat in his jeep watching a Zoid battle not to far away. He sighed. "Wish I could be in a Zoid battle," he said to himself. After about ten minutes the battle he was watching was over. Even from a distance he could still hear the voice of the Judge.  
  
"Battle over! Winner is The Blitz Team!!"  
  
He sighed again. It was always the same when he watched a Blitz Team battle, even in the S Class they were still unbeatable. "If I had an Ultimate X I would be unbeatable too," he said to himself again.   
  
"What if I can help you get an Ultimate X?" came a voice from behind.  
  
The young man jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see an semi-bald man dressed in a black trench coat standing about 30 feet away.   
  
More curious than afraid he asked the man, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just that I have a very rare Zoid that I believe is an Ultimate X and I have no one to pilot it and I couldn't help but over hear you talking to yourself," the man answered then asked, "What's your name, son?"  
  
"Name's Gary Lytle, and I'm not your son," answered Gary.  
  
"Sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean anything by it, names Layon," the man returned and extended his hand.  
  
Gary extended his and they shock.   
  
The man called Layon walked up and put his arm around Gary's shoulder and Said, "Why don't we go talk at my base, and I can show this Zoid I'm talking about, and then maybe we can get to know each other in the process." Slowly Layon ushered him towards his jeep. Gary reluctantly got in the passenger side as Layon got in the drivers side. Starting up the jeep Layon turned it and drove off towards the mountains in the south. After about what had to be an hour they reached a cave entrance and drove in. After about 10 minutes of seeing nothing but pitch darkness Gary could see light in the distance and they entered a large underground cavern filled with various machines and Zoids. One particular Zoid caught his attention. Its color was midnight black and it looked exactly like the Liger 0, but with all the armor components at the same time. Its eyes were blood red and the fangs and claws were gold. Then he noticed that they stopped in front of the Zoid.   
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Layon as Gary jumped out of the seat and stared up at the magnificent Zoid in front of him and nodded, too stunned and shocked to answer. After about a few seconds of staring at the black Zoid he walked to it and ran his hand over the black metal and asked "What's it called?"  
  
Layon answered, "Haven't decided on the name yet, I thought I'd leave that up to the pilot," Layon paused as he watched Gary admire the it, then said, "Why don't you take it out for a test drive."  
  
Gary turned and looked at him in shock and thought, 'He's really going to let me test it?'  
  
Layon laughed when he saw the shock on his face, then said, "Go ahead and test it, for maybe you're the pilot I've been look for, this whole time."   
  
Not sure what to do Gary turned and notice the Zoid lower it's head to the ground. More curious now then he was before, Gary climbed into the cockpit and studied the controls. Inside the controls consisted of two joysticks, a keypad, a monitor, a view screen, two foot pedals, and three buttons with writing on them, green (Panzar), red (Schneider), and blue (Jagar). He looked down one more time at Layon before he settled himself into the pilot's chair. Slowly the cockpit canopy closed. Not sure what to do he grabbed the two joysticks and the control panel came to life. On the monitor appeared 'Enter Name'. Shrugging his shoulders he slowly typed in his name and he felt the head lift and heard a roar leave the mouth. When he lifted his head an image of the cavern appeared on the view screen and he saw that two doors were sliding open at the end opposite of him. Testing the controls he moved the Zoid forward and out through the open doors. Smiling to himself, he says as he moved his hand up to push the blue button (Jagar), "Now let's see what you can do." As soon as he pushed the button he was forced back into the chair from the force of the Zoids speed. Slowly pulling himself towards the console he noticed that he was going well over 700 miles per hour, actually to be more accurate 850 miles per hour and slowly climbing. Smiling to himself he laughed as he felt his adrenaline beginning to rush. After about what seemed to have been 30 minutes, he turned the Zoid back towards Layon's underground base.   
  
Layon watched as Gary piloted the Zoid with ease and skill. 'Yes he'll do perfectly in bringing down Tauros and his Blitz Team," he thought, but then he realized that he didn't care if he brought down his old friend or not, for he was enjoying hearing the young man piloting the Zoid yelling in excitement. It reminded him of when he was a Zoid pilot and he smiled at the memories of when he was young. Breaking his train of thought he noticed that the Gary and the Zoid were coming back to the base. He slowly left the room and entered the large cavern to greet them.   
  
Once back in the cavern he was greeted by Layon as he jumped down to the ground.  
  
"So what do you think?" Layon asked.  
  
"Man I envy the pilot that will get this Zoid, it's absolutely amazing!" returned Gary.  
  
"I thought you'd like it, so it's yours," Layon said.  
  
Gary just stood there with a look of shock on his face and asked, "You mean you're giving him to me?"  
  
"Sure am," Layon answered back, "This Zoid wouldn't let anyone else near it until now."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Gary a curiously.  
  
"I mean that the Zoid choose you as it's pilot so it wasn't mine to give," returned Layon as he walked forward and messed up Gary's hair, then continued, "For you see Gary, this is an Ultimate X Zoid, like I thought it was, which means that they are alive in a way to speak, and that they have to have special people pilot them," He paused to take a breath, "and obviously your one of these special people."  
  
"You mean I'm like Bit Cloud and Vega?!" he asked.  
  
Layon nodded his head yes then asked, "Well Gary, what are you going to call your Zoid?"  
  
Gary lifted his hand to his chin and thought for a minute then said with a smile as he looked up at the Zoid, "I'll call him Liger 0 Nightmare." Then turning around he asked, "So Layon when do we get our chance to battle?"  
  
"If you like I can schedule one for you tomorrow afternoon," answered Layon with a smile.  
  
Gary smiled back and said, "Make it a 3 on 1 battle against the Champs Team, that should be a good test of our strength," then looking up at Liger 0 Nightmare, "Don't you agree Partner?"  
  
Liger 0 Nightmare answered, "Rrrrooaarr!"  
  
Both Gary and Layon smiled at its response.   
  
'He has the same connection with it as Bit Cloud has with his Liger 0,' thought Layon as he watched Gary rob his hand up and down the Zoid's metal leg with a cloth, 'This should be interesting watching how he does in battles and if he works out just like I expect him to, then Bit Cloud won't be a challenge at all.' He smiled as he thought this. Then turning back to the doors of his lab he said to Gary, "You should get some rest, you'll have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, Layon, I'll go to bed right after I study the Champs team," Gary returned.  
  
"See you in the morning then, good night," Layon said as the doors closed behind.   
  
Gary sat down at a nearby table and activated the computer sitting on it. Bringing up the fill on the Champs Team he saw that he might have a problem beating them after all. It wasn't the pilots that worried him, but the number of Zoids that was listed was. They had several of each type of Zoid save the Liger models. 'Hmm, must be because he hates Liger 0 for beating him all the time."  
Looking up at the clock he saw that he had been studying the Champs Team for almost an hour and a half. It was now 10:30. "Better get to bed so I'll be well rested for tomorrow," he said to himself. As he passed Liger 0 Nightmare he paused and said, "Well good night Partner, I'll see tomorrow morning when we prepare you for the battle." Then he turned toward the doors that Layon had entered and walked into a long hall down to his room. 


	2. First Battle of Liger 0 Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids, Only this story. Warning for those who might get confused later on. I'm shortening the name Of Liger 0 Nightmare to just Nightmare in this and future Ch. Well enough about that. Hope you all enjoy. And if you get a chance check out my first Gundam Wing fic: Gundam Wing: New War. Well bye for now.  
  
  
  
First Battle of Liger 0 Nightmare  
  
Gary woke up to the sound of his alarm clock loudly ringing in his right ear. Sitting up he reached over and turned it of as he slowly stretched .Quickly jumping out of bed and getting dressed he left the room and walked down the hall to the cavern where Liger 0 Nightmare was. Entering the large cavern he noticed Layon sitting at the same computer that he himself had used last night before going to bed. Walking over to the table and sitting down he asked, "Well did they accept?"  
  
Layon looked up with a smile and answered, "They sure did! The battle is at 2:00 about 150 miles south of here."   
  
"Good!" replied Gary excitedly then he looked up at the clock, "Well that gives me sometime to learn more about my Partner, then." He quickly got up and walked over to Liger 0 Nightmare. "Well Partner, you excited about today?"  
  
"Rrrrooaarr!" came the answer.   
  
"Me too!" Gary returned as he climbed into the cockpit. "How about we get to know each other more before the battle," he said as the cockpit hatch closed.   
  
"Rrrrooaarr!" came the reply.  
  
He smiled as he grabbed the controls joysticks and moved the controls so that Liger 0 Nightmare walked out of the cavern into the open field. Activating the comm. he said, "Hey Layon, I'll meet you at the battle site later."  
  
"Okay," came the reply, "but don't be late, because if you are that's almost the same as forfeiting."  
  
Laughing Gary said, "Don't worry, Layon, if anything I'll be there before you." Then he turned off the comm. and said to Liger 0 Nightmare, "I'll think I'll call you Nightmare for short, what do you think?"  
  
"Rrrrooaarr!" came the answer.   
  
"Thought you'd like it, Partner," he returned with a smile as he pressed the 'Jagar' switch. Unlike yesterday he was prepared for the quick jerk back into the chair. Setting the controls on autopilot he started typing on the keyboard looking up information on it. He was amazed by all the data that appeared on the monitor.   
On it was the whole complete list of weapons, armor components, strength, defenses, and weakness.   
  
Type: Lion  
Class: Ultimate X  
Pilot: Gary Lytle  
Status: Just Activated  
Battle Class: Undetermined until after first battle  
Armor: Special experimental alloy, with a name he couldn't pronounce, that allows the Zoid to repair itself after battles.   
Armor Components: 3 Linked all at once:  
Jagar, Schneider, and Panzar.   
Strength: Unknown. Never been tested  
Regular Speed: 450 miles per hour  
Jagar Speed: About 950 miles per hour  
Weakness: Panzar system has the tendency to overheat when overused   
Defenses: A sides special alloy, particle forceshield  
Weapons: 9  
Regular:1  
Claws: Laser Strike Claw and Lightning Slash  
Special:8  
Armor:   
Jagar modified: Shield Strike and Sonic Boom  
Schneider: Buster Slash, Seven-Blade Attack  
Panzar: Twin Hybrid Cannons  
Other Components: 3  
Missile Assault units  
Chest: Assault Cannon  
Tail: Mini Laser Cannon  
  
But that wasn't what amazed him the most, it also had data on the Liger 0 as well.  
  
Type: Lion  
Class: Ultimate X  
Pilot: Bit Cloud  
Status: Active only 5 months  
Battle Class: S  
Armor: Titanium   
Armor Components: 3 Separate units:  
Jagar: Specialty: Speed  
Schneider: Specialty: Close range combat  
Panzar: Specialty Long range combat  
Strength: Strongest of the two original Ultimate X still active  
Regular Speed: about 215 miles per hour  
Jagar Speed: 750 miles per hour  
Weakness: Single Armor Components, Panzer overheats after second or third shot, and a control module on the lower back.  
Defenses: Speed, and Titanium armor  
Weapons: 6  
Regular:1  
Claws: Laser Strike Claws  
Special:5  
Armor:3  
Jagar: Sonic Boom   
Schneider: Buster Slash, Seven-Blade attack  
Panzer: Twin Hybrid Cannons  
Other Components:2  
Chest: Assault Cannon  
Tail: Mini Laser Cannon  
  
'Better keep this for myself and away from Layon,' Gary thought as he cleared the monitor and turned it off. Then smiling as he looked up he saw a large rock off in the distances deactivating the auto-pilot he grabbed the controls and stopped Nightmare and asked, "What you say we give these Twin Hybrid Cannons of ours a try, Partner?"  
  
"Rrrrooaarr!" answered Nightmare.   
  
Smiling Gary pressed the green button marked 'Panzar', then taking both joysticks in his hands he pressed the two red buttons on top. The whole view screen filled up with white light as the two cannons fired at the large boulder in the distance. When the light faded all he could see left of the large boulder was a column of smoke rising to the sky. Then activating the monitor he saw that the boulder was roughly almost 800 miles away from them. After staring at the monitor in shock he looked down at his watch and it read 1:30.  
"Well we better get going Partner, we don't want to be late for our first battle," he said as he deactivated both the monitor and the Panzar system. Then taking both joysticks he turned in the direct of where the battle was to take place.   
  
After about 15 minutes they reached their destination. A barren and empty desert. Then hearing the sound of thrusters he looked up to see a black Whale King landing beside him and a red Whale King landing opposite of them. 'Must be the Champs Team,' he thought as he watched closely as three Zoids walked down the access ramp of the red Whale King. An Iron Kong, a Dibison, and, 'What's this a Lightning Saix, he must of just bought it,' he thought with a smile on his face, 'Now things should be interesting.' A few minutes after the three Zoids were out of their Whale King a Judge capsule fell from the sky and shook the ground when it landed about 60 feet away.   
  
Slowly the Judge rose from the ground and said, "The battlefield within a 100 mile radius is hear by restricted, all unauthorized personal must leave the area immediately," then it paused as it scanned the area. "Battle Mode approved. Battlefield setup. The. . ."  
  
"The Night Team," interrupted the Gary.   
  
"...the Night Team versus the Champs Team," continued the Judge, "Battle mode 0890, three on one battle. Ready, FIGHT!" the Judge yelled as it crossed its arms.  
  
"Okay Partner, lets see what they do first," said Gary as he watched the Champs team split up.' There going to try and confuse us with long range fire,' he thought as he noticed the Dibison and the Iron Kong take positions several feet behind the Lightning Saix as it charged forward. Activating the comm. system he heard someone yell, "I thought we were fighting a new team not Bit Cloud, and his Liger 0!"  
  
"You must be Harry Chance. Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not Bit Cloud and this is not the Liger 0," said Gary very coldly.  
  
"Then who are you and what is that Zoid?" came Harry's voice over the comm.   
  
"I'm called Gary Lytle and this Zoid is Liger 0 Nightmare," answered Gary as he grabbed the joysticks and dodged the Lightning Saix's claw attack at the last minute. Then he moved the controls and made Nightmare run towards the two Zoids in the distance. He heard Harry yell, "Sobastien, Benjiman he's coming right at you fire everything you got at him!"  
  
'Yes, Harry!" came the voices of two robots over the comm. and he noticed several missiles and laser shots fired at him. Waiting until they were just about on him he activated both the Jagar and the Panzar systems at the same time causing the barrage to barely miss and two lasers to fire at the two Zoids. He smiled as he heard two robotic yells come over the comm. Then as he turning Nightmare back in the direction of the Lightning Saix, he deactivated Panzar and charged forward. As he neared the Lightning Saix he pressed a compo of buttons which caused Nightmare to glow yellow and he yelled as Nightmare jumped into the air with the left paw forward, "Lightning Slash!"   
  
The paw caught the Lightning Saix's right front leg severing it from the rest of the body causing it to fall to the ground.   
  
Alarms and horns sound as he heard Harry curse of the comm. and the Judge yelled, "Battle is over! The winner is...The Night Team." Then as the Judge lifted back into the sky it said, "Congratulations on your first win. Your team is now in Class B. Good luck in future battles." And the Judge vanished into the sky.   
  
Ignoring Harry's rantings, Gary turned off the comm. and head towards the black Whale King and walked up the access ramp. Once inside he jumped down from the cockpit and walked over to an elevator. Once in he felt the elevator move and rise. After about a few seconds the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal Layon sitting in a chair at the controls.   
  
"Congratulations on the win Gary," said Layon as he stood up from the chair and turned to face him, "and now you're a Class B pilot."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I'm going to have to get another pilot before my next battle," said Gary as he took a deep breath, "I never knew that lone battles could be so tiring."  
  
They both laughed. Then Layon asked "Any candidates in mind?"  
  
"There sure is," answered Gary  
  
"Who if you don't mind me asking?" asked Layon.  
  
"A very close and special friend that I grew up with and she already has a Zoid, a very good Zoid." Answered Gary and he fell asleep before Layon could ask anything more about the person.   
  
Sighing Layon sat back down in his chair and stared out the view screen at the clear blue sky, wondering who the person could be and what the Zoid was. 


	3. Old Times and an Old Friend (AKA: True E...

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids so you can't sue me. Only thing I do own is this story, Original Characters(Myself and if she allows it my Luv), and Original Zoids: Liger 0 Nightmare and any new Zoids that I create that well show up in this and future Chapters. PS: YOUR IN FOR A SURPRISE, LUV!!! LOVE YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!!  
  
Old Times and an Old Friend (Aka: True Emotions Emerge)  
  
Gary walked into the café and smiled when he saw the person he was hoping to see there in her usual spot. He studied her for a few minutes. She was about 5'5" with long light brown hair. He couldn't see her eyes cause of the distance between them but he expected them to still be a semi-dark brown. To anyone else in the room she probably looked about 14 or 15, but he knew otherwise. She was actually 17 and to him she was the most beautiful person there. Breaking his gaze from her face he noticed three men walk up to her. He slowly walked towards them so that he could listen and be close if she need him to be.   
  
"Well little one, mind if us three join you and buy you a drink?" asked the leader of the three.  
  
The young woman just looked up and smiled when she answered, "Sorry 'Boys' but I'm expecting someone in a few minutes."  
  
The man that was to her left replied, "What can't we keep you company until this person shows?"  
  
"Yeah that's all we want to do," added the other one to her right and Gary noticed the man resting is hand on her leg.  
  
'Big mistake,' He thought as he saw the reaction on her face. Leaning against the bar he thought, 'This should be exciting,' as he noticed her look up at the man the hand belonged to with the evilest smile he had ever seen.  
  
"Sorry 'Little Boy', but your not my type," she said as she rest her hand on his arm. The café fell silent when everyone heard her say that, and the next thing everyone knew the man was laying across a broken table clear on the other side of the room.   
  
  
Gary noticed that another person watching the three men from a distance drew a knife and threw it at her from behind. The young woman to occupied with the two remaining men didn't notice the knife flying towards the back of her head, and reacting on instinct Gary moved the last few feet and intercepted the knife with his bare hand three inches from her, right as she turned around to see him grab it. He smiled at her and said with a laugh, "You can't stay out of trouble can you Kallie?" And he threw the knife back at it's owner hitting him in his right shoulder.  
  
"Hey, they were the ones who started, it not me!" she returned with a smile as she quickly side stepped a punch and quickly grabbing the arm, flinging him across the room into the wall.   
  
Gary laughed again as he stepped between the last of the three men and her, stopping the fist with his hand. He began to slowly squeeze the fist until he heard several snaps and the man fell to one knee as he grabbed the Gary's hand trying to force it to let go to no avail. After a few more seconds he let go letting the man clench his broke hand and run out of the café. Then he looked around the room as he heard several cheers. Turning to Kallie he smiled as he stoke out his arm and she put hers in his. As they walked past the bartender Gary reached into his pocket and flung him several huge gold coins and said, "For the damage." Before the bartender could say anything they were out the door.   
  
Once outside Gary walked her towards his jeep and helped her into the passenger side. Then walking around the front of the jeep, he got in and turned the key and started it up. Turning to her he asked, "Well, where do you want to go to talk?"   
  
  
She turned towards him and smiled as she said, "You know where." And she leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the check.   
  
Gary laughed as he pushed the gas and drove out of town. Once they where a good distance from town he turned towards the east and the ocean.   
  
. . .  
  
Kallie sat in the passenger seat of Gary's jeep staring at him. 'He's changed a lot since the last time I saw him,' she thought, 'And he has become more handsome too.' She blushed at that thought and looked away. She looked up at him when he asked, "How are things going with you?"  
  
"Okay," she said hoping that he couldn't hear the sadness and pain in her voice.  
  
"But?" he asked.  
  
'He knows me to well,' she thought, then answered, "But things haven't been the same without you around." She then noticed that his right hand was resting on hers and she blushed again.   
  
"You were lonely without me around weren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered quietly, but knew that he still heard her by the squeeze that his hand gave hers.   
  
The rest of the drive after that was spent in silence. About ten minutes later they arrived at the beach. Their private spot of solitude and privacy. She was the first one out and running towards the water as she yelled, "Race you in!"  
  
Gary laughed as he jumped out of the jeep and ran after her into the water. They both swam deeper into the water until he caught her and started to tickle her causing her to laugh as she twisted and turned trying to get away, but to no avail. Then she turned towards him and started to tickle back, causing him to twist and turn trying to get away with no avail. After about five minutes of tickle each other they stopped and stared into each others eyes. They slowly moving closer to each other without realizing it until their hands bumped into each other causing them to stop and to blush. Still blushing Kallie looked down into the water to only feel his hand under her chin lifting her face back up to look at his. After a few seconds he moved his mouth towards hers and gently kissed her on the lips.   
  
Kallie closed her eyes when she felt his lips on hers. He wasn't like the other boys tried to force themselve on her. He was kind and caring. She opened her eyes agian when she felt him break the kiss and stared into his brown eyes. Those eyes which she could get lost in easily. Then she blushed when she realized that he was staring back into hers and looked away again.   
  
Gary moved his mouth closer to her left ear and whispered, "I love you and I'll always will love you, Luv. Nothing will change that between us, not even Time itself."  
  
She shivered at the feel of his warm breath on her ear and neck. She slowly looked back up at his face and whispered back, "And I'll always love you, for eternity. Nothing will change that." This time she moved her mouth towards his and kissed him on the lips.   
  
Slowly their arms wrapped around each other. Breaking the kiss Gary lifted her up into his arms and carried her towards the shore and the jeep. Once there he sat her down in the grass and sat down next her. As he put his arm left arm around her and rested his hand on her left shoulder she rested her head on his right shoulder. They sat there like that watching the sun slowly set making the clouds in the sky a beautiful shade of orange and red.   
  
After a few minutes Kallie said, "I heard that you're a Zoid pilot now and that you won your first battle."  
  
"Yeah, I won my first match two days ago, putting me into Class B," he said, "In fact that's why I called asking if you wanted to talk."  
  
"You mean you didn't plan this?" she asked with sadness in her voice.  
  
"Yes I planned this, you Little Minx," he answered then kissed the top of her head.   
  
Sighing in happiness she said, "You don't have to ask me, Gary, for I'll tell the answer is yes and you know I couldn't turn you down if I wanted to."  
  
"Thanks, Luv," he whispered as he turned her towards him, and drew her near and gave her another kiss on the lips. 


	4. Another Ultimate X? And their history To...

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids! Wish I did, then Liger 0 Nightmare would have been in the show! Hope you love this Ch., Luv! And I'll promise the next one is the one you've been waiting for!!!!  
  
  
Another Ultimate X? And Their History!  
  
Gary sat in the cockpit staring at the visual of the three Zoids before him. 'Three Lightning Saixs,' he thought. Then activating the comm. he said, "Hey, Sisqo, long time no see."  
  
"You mean to tell me that your the pilot of that black Liger, Gary?" came the deep male voice over the comm.  
  
"Sure am," replied Gary, "You'll find me and my teammate harder to beat than the Blitz Team."  
  
"Your funny, kid," laughed Sisqo, "What teammate..."   
  
Gary laughed when several missiles landed in front of the three Lightning Siaxs, just barely missing them. Then he noticed that they were splitting up. Two heading in the direction that the missile volley came from and one towards him.   
  
'Wait, wait, wait,' he thought as the Lightning Siax was approaching him at high speed on a collusion course with him. Right when the Saix got within 10 feet Gary yelled, "Now!" as he activated the Jagar ion-boosters causing him to fly at the Lightning Siax and over it. As soon as he was on the ground on the other side he fired Nightmare's mini tail laser and just barely missed his target. Then looking at his radar he noticed that it was moving at a very high speed in the other direction. Laughing as he deactivated the Jagar system and turned Nightmare in the direction that the Lightning Saix was heading and he said, "You just meet your better in speed, Jack."  
  
As Gary and Nightmare started to run after the Lightning Saix he heard two yells come over the comm. Looking to his right he could see Kallie and the other two Lightning Saixs. Expecting to see her need help he saw that it was the other way around. Each time the two Lightning Saixs fired their weapons he could see a dome of light absorbing the blast and reflecting them back causing the two Saixs to jump every so often.   
  
Quickly activating Nightmare's monitor he accessed it and typed in 'Gun Sniper Fury'. When the data on it came up he was surprised by what he saw.  
  
Type: T-rex/Raptor   
Class: Ultimate X  
Pilot: Kallie Brodie  
Status: Activation: three years  
Team: Night Team  
Battle Class: B  
Armor: Same as Liger 0 Nightmares. The experimental alloy that allows self repairs after battle.   
Armor Components: None Active   
Strength: Unknown. Never been tested.  
Regular Speed: 300 kph   
Weakness: Charged Particle Cannon has tendency to overheat  
Defenses: besides special alloy, particle force shield  
Weapons: 6  
Regular: 3:   
Mouth: Mini Charged Particle Cannon  
Claws: Laser Slash and Heat Slash  
Special: None known of  
Other Components: 2  
Weasel Assault Unit  
Spinno-Snapper Saws  
  
He was shocked. 'An Ultimate X?!' he thought, 'I thought there were only supposed to be three, Liger 0, Berserk Fury, and Nightmare.' Then Nightmare shook violently. Looking to his left he so a trail of dust settling to the ground and a Lightning Saix running at the end of it and he then heard, "You haven't forgot about me have you, Lytle?"  
  
Deciding that Kallie could handle the other two he laughed and asked as he activated Jagar and Schneider at the same time, "So you think you have speed, Sisqo?" He felt Nightmare launch forward towards the moving Lightning Saixs and he yelled as he passed and the force of the wind and the Buster Slash caused the Lightning Saix to fly to the side and hit the ground hard, "You have nothing!"  
Deactivating Jagar and Schneider, he turned Nightmare around and watched the Lightning Saix, waiting to see if it would get back up. After several tries the Zoid stayed down and he smiled when he heard, "Damn, System Freeze!" He then turned his attention back to Kallie's battle with the other two and watched as they attacked her to no avail. After a few minutes he noticed the particle shield starting to flicker on and off and he started to worry. Just as he was grabbing the controls to go help the shield dropped completely and the two saws mounted on the shoulders launched forward and caught the front legs of the two Lightning Saixs, severing them at their shoulders. He sighed a breath of relief and laughed when he heard Kallie yell in joy. Then there was the sound of sirens and alarms and the loud voice of the Judge.  
  
**The battle is over!  
The winner is......The Night Team!  
Congratulations on your twentieth straight team victory!  
Your team has just moved up to Class A. Good luck in future battles.**  
  
Then the Judge capsule took off back to the Judge satellite. Gary watched the Judge capsule leave in shock. 'Class A already' he thought. He couldn't believe that almost a month had passed since he became a Zoid pilot. Then coming out of his shock he turned back to the fallen Lightning Saix nearby and he heard, "Good job and great battle! We'll have to do this again sometime."  
  
Gary laughed and asked, "And take the chance of losing your precious Lightning Saix completely, Sisqo?"  
  
"What do you mean by that, Lytle?" returned Jack's voice over the comm.   
  
"Just that if I was going at Nightmare's full speed your Zoid would have fallen apart trying to just keep up," answered Gary.  
  
"Why what is that Zoid's full speed?" came Jack's voice again.  
  
"450 mph, with Jagar system activated, without its only 350 mph," Gary answered.  
  
This time just a whistle came in reply and then he noticed a Hover Cargo approach and it started loading up the three damaged Zoids.  
  
As Gary turned Nightmare towards Kallie and GS Fury he said, "Well until next time then, Jack."  
  
"Until next time, Kid," came the reply and he smiled.   
  
Once he was near the GS Fury he said, "Lets head back to base to get some rest and if you want I'll take you to our private spot."  
  
"Ok!" came her cheery voice at the mention of their private place.   
  
They both head to their own Hover Cargo and loaded their Zoids. Once inside, they both noticed the vidscreen flashing and looked at each other wondering who would be contacting them. Walking over to it Gary activated it and a face of a young woman and man appeared.   
  
"Are you Gary of the Night Team?" asked the young woman.  
  
"Yes, Gary," he replied, "What can I help you with Naomi?"  
  
"So you already know who I am, well then this should be easy," she paused to take a breath, "Me and Leon here would like to challenge you and your teammate to a 2 on 2 Zoids match."  
  
"Name the time and the place," Gary replied.  
  
"Tomorrow at noon and I'm sending you the location now," she said as a map appeared on the main view screen of the control room.   
  
Kallie looked at him in shock, and he knew why. It wasn't to far from the beach they used as their private place to get away from it all. "Okay, We'll be there," he said and then turned the vidphone off. Turning back to Kallie he said, "We need to talk about GS Fury, Luv."  
  
Kallie looked at him funnily and asked "Why?"  
  
Walking over to the main computer of the Hover Cargo he typed in a short command and a list of data on the GS Fury appeared. "Before we left the hanger I linked Nightmare's computer up to the main here," he said, "I figured you might wanted to see the info that I found on GS Fury." He turned to see Kallie staring at the screen in shock.   
  
"It's an Ultimate X?" she asked then looked at him, "But I thought there was only supposed to be..."  
  
"Three," Gary finished, then said, "Actually I did some checking and it turns out that there is four." He turned back to the computer and typed in something again and a list appeared on the screen. "First to have been built was Liger 0, second was Berserk Fury, which was cancelled because they couldn't control it and they buried it in the ocean, which the Backdraft Group found it 15 years later, next came Liger 0 Nightmare, built to be similar to the original but without it's armor transformation capabilities and to be strong, but they never got to test that part, because the original was stolen by their test pilot which later ended up with the Blitz Team last year, the last but not least came GS Fury, built for in place of their failure with the Berserk Fury, which they succeed. But they made it more powerful than the original, and not wanting to take the chance of it ending up like the Berserk Fury they stopped all research on it."  
  
Kallie looked at him in shock. "How'd you get all this info?" she asked.  
  
"Your not the only one who can hack, Luv," he replied, "and it was easy seeing how the info was in Nightmare's computer memory."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" she asked.   
  
"Well," he said as he turned around to face her, "we can't tell Layon about this, because if he found out then he'll probably sell us out to the Backdraft Group."  
  
"Then who can we tell?" she asked in a shaky voice. She didn't want to lose GS Fury anymore than he wanted to lose Liger 0 Nightmare.  
  
Gary walked over to the vidphone and punched in a number. After about a few seconds an image of a young man appeared and he said, "Blitz Team how can we help?"  
  
"Hey Jamie, me Gary, can you put the Doc on?" returned Gary.  
  
The young man named Jamie almost fell out of his chair and said, Sure thing Gary."  
  
"Thanks," he returned.   
  
He turned to see Kallie look at him funnily and he said, "Don't worry, we can trust them."  
  
She just nodded her head.   
  
"This Tauros, how can I help you Gary?" came the voice of an older man from the vidphone.  
  
Turning back to the screen Gary said, "We need to talk, is it okay if we stop by your base to do it?"  
  
"Sure thing, in fact you can join us for dinner," returned Tauros, "But what do you need to talk about, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Gary's voice got all of the sudden cold when he answered, "Ultimate X and Layon."  
  
The image of Tauros just stared back in shock as he replied, "Ok, we'll be waiting for you."  
  
"Thanks, Doc, we should be there in about 30 minutes," returned Gary as he turned the vidphone off.   
  
Turning back to Kallie he said, "Now promise me you won't go and kill Leena when we get there."  
  
"Now what gave you that idea, Gary?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Gary just laughed as he shook his head, then said, "Okay, then wait until we battle them at least."  
  
"You're no fun," she returned with a pout and then laughed when he kissed her. "Okay, okay, I won't kill her," she returned as she settled into his arms and sighed at the comfort and warmth she felt.  
  
Just as Gary was about to set the autopilot, the Hover Cargo shook violently. Looking at the radar he said, "We've got company, Luv." 


	5. Enter the Terrorsaurus

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids! But me and Kirin Li/Ann Winner do own the two OCs, Liger 0 Nightmare and Gun Sniper Fury, and any other new Zoids not in the show! So you'll have to ask one of us in order to use them! Well enjoy the fic!   
  
Enter the Terrorsaurus.   
  
Kallie walked up behind Gary and glanced down at the radar and saw one large blip and six smaller ones approaching. Looking at each other they nodded their heads and ran to the launch platform. Once there they quickly climbed into their cockpits as the launch doors opened.   
  
"GS Fury launch! Go Nightmare!" they both yelled as the two Zoids launched out of the Hover Cargo and into the air. They both landed about 100 feet in front of it. Looking around Kallie said, "I don't see anything."   
  
"They must be using cloak. Go to thermal scanners," said Gary. "Ok," she returned as she switched to thermal scanners. Five cat like Zoids appeared on the screen before her. "I see them. I've got five Hell Cats in front of me," she said.   
  
"I see them too, but I've got a two single big ones in front of me, one is an upgraded Elephander and the other looks something like a T-rex," returned Gary as he quickly activated Nightmare's onboard computer and selected scan. After a few minutes a bunch of data appeared on the screen.   
  
Name: Terrorsaurus  
Type: T-rex Class: new type super Zoid. Not Ultimate X   
Pilot: Unkown Status: Just Activated Team: Backdraft Battle Class: Renegade Armor: Titanium Armor Components: Storm Unit   
Strength: Unknown   
Regular speed: 250 kph   
Special Speed: none   
Weakness: Unknown   
Defense: Particle Energy Shield   
Weapons: 12+   
Regular: 4   
Mouth: Charged Particle Cannon   
Hands: Claws and two large laser cannons (one on each arm)   
Feet   
Special: None   
Other Components:8+   
Booster Cannons   
Assault Gatling Unit   
Twin Arms and Legs CP-03 Hibit Valcan Cannons   
Omni Directional Missile Unit   
Eight CP-23 AZ30 Missile Pods  
Twin 40 mm Anti-Aircraft Cannons   
Twin 75 mm Artillery Cannons   
Various 20 mm Cannons   
Storm Unit Energy Chargers   
  
Staring in shock at the data before him he said, "Luv, you better do a scan on the T-rex type Zoid."   
  
"Why?" Kallie asked.   
  
"You'll see when you do," Gary reply.   
  
Kallie sighed as she activated her onboard computer and she looked at her screen in shock. "What are we going to do? There's no way we can handle that thing by ourselves."   
  
Then with an evil look and grin on his face Gary said, "Meet me back in the Hover Cargo."   
  
"Ok," Kallie returned wondering what he had in store for their unwelcome guests. Once inside she heard, "GS Fury secured on the maintenance deck." Then she noticed a midnight ocean blue colored armor being attached along with some other weapons. "Gary what are you doing?"   
  
"Evening the odds a little, Luv," came his reply, "I'm attaching an armor storm unit, two CP-03 Hibit Valcan Cannons, Two CP-23 AZ5 missile pods, booster cannon, and a flexible booster unit," he answered.   
  
"Where did you get these? I know we don't have that much money," she said in shock.   
  
"Layon gave some of them to us before we went on our own, and the rest I used what I saved up of my half of the money and bought. You shouldn't complain because these will increases your fire power and your speed," he returned with a little laugh.   
  
"Then what about you and Nightmare?" she asked with shaky voice.   
  
"Don't worry about me, Luv, besides you know how hard it is to get rid of me."  
  
Kallie sighed, knowing better than to persue the matter any farther. Then she watched as the last missile pod was attached.   
  
"GS Fury CAS complete!"  
  
"Launching GS Fury, NOW!" she yelled as her and the Zoid were launched out of the Hover Cargo. Then she heard as she landed, "Go Nightmare!" and she turned to see Nightmare land a few feet away and to the side of her.  
  
"So what's the stradagy?" she asked as she quickly activated the particle field to deflect the attack of laser fire.  
  
"I'll take out the Hell Cats and the Elephander and you try to disable the Terrorsaurus if you can," came Gary's answer, "But what ever you do, save the charged particle cannon for last."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because that's when that Zoids energy output should be at it's lowest. It'll have to use up most of it's power to try and attack you," he returned, then she heard him yell, "Seven-Blade Slash!"   
  
"Ok, lets see how you like this!" she yelled as she turned towards the Terrorsaurus and pushed a button, launching several missiles. All of them hit their mark. Noticing that it was still standing she fired three shots from the booster cannon. She watched as all three made contact and it didn't seem to faze the thing at all. "Uh, Gary, we have a problem," she said as she continued firing the cannon and missiles.   
  
"What?" asked Gary sounding upset for being destrubed.   
  
"It's not even trying to dodge my attacks and they don't even seem to faze it at all," she answered.  
  
As Nightmare finished of the last Hell Cat he turned to see what she was talking and a look of horror came on his. A white glow was eminating from its mouth. 'It's preparing to fire it's charged particle cannon!' he thought, then yelled, "Kallie It's preparing to fire it's charged particle cannon! Get the hell out of there now!"   
  
Kallie looked up at the Terrorsaurus's mouth and saw a white ball of energy starting to form. Hitting the button to activate GS Fury's boosters and the particle shield, she slammed the joysticks to the right and just barely managed to get out of the way as the a white beem of energy flew past and hit their Hover Cargo, causing it to blow up.   
  
Gary watched in horror as he saw the beam just barely miss her and the GS Fury, hitting the Hover Cargo causing it to go up in flames. But When he turned back to look at Kallie he noticed that the Terrorsaurus was gone. Sighing in relief that the attacker was gone, he moved Nightmare towards GS Fury and asked, "Luv, you ok?"  
  
"Just a bit shooken up, but besides that yeah," she returned, "Where did it go?"  
  
"Don't know, all I know is that when I looked back at you I noticed it was gone," he answered, "Come on we've got to get to the Blitz Teams base. We're late as it is."  
  
"Ok. Lets go then before they come back to try and finish us off."  
  
Both of them moved their Zoids off in the southern direction that they were original heading. But little did they know that they were also being watched.   
  
"Next time, Kallie. Next time," said a female voice sitting in an almost dark cockpit as she watched them leave. 


	6. Liger 0 Nightmare vs. Liger 0: test of s...

Discaliamer: again I don't own Zoids  
  
  
  
Liger 0 Nightmare vs. Liger 0: Test of Strength! Pt.1   
  
  
Kallie sat in the kitchen of the Blitz Team drinking a can of pop and watched Gary as he brought up the data and info he had found on the Ultimate Xs and started to talk about. After he had got done explaining the history he had dug up just that morning, the young man with blonde hair called Bit asked, "If the Berserk Fury was to powerful to control then how was Vega able to control it?"   
  
"He was only able to control it for a short period, Bit," Gary answered, then asked, "Do you remember how the Berserk Fury was acting towards the end of your fight?"   
  
Bit thought about it and answered, "Yeah, it was acting kind of out of control."   
  
"Yes, that's because Vega was knocked unconscious when he tried to bring the Zoid back under control," returned Gary, " which lead to it getting totally out of control and Brad there to help you because the Liger 0 was getting overpowered."   
  
"That's right, and when I opened the cockpit after the battle, I found Vega knocked out, but I thought it was because of the force of mine and Liger's last attack, so I didn't think much about," said Bit.   
  
Kallie noticed that everyone else on the Blitz Team was looking funnily at Bit and she thought with a silent laugh, 'Must be unusual for Bit to think and to admit anything around here.'   
  
Then her train of thought was broken when the Tauros asked, "So why did you bring this to us, and not to Layon?"   
  
"To answer your question Doc, I don't trust him anymore than you do," answered Gary, "he claims that he's not part of the Backdraft Group anymore but I've found stuff around his lab while I was there that I know he didn't have the money to get, and plus because I knew that you where still looking for information on the Ultimate Xs."   
  
"So why should we trust you?" asked Brad.   
  
"It's your choice on rather you trust me or not," answered Gary, "and if you doubt my skills as an Ultimate X Zoid pilot then you can watch as me and Kallie defeat your girlfriend's team tomorrow at noon."   
  
Kallie sighed when Gary and Brad started to argue. "Mind if I join you?" She turned to see Leena sit down beside her at the counter. "It's been a while hasn't it, Leena?" she asked.   
  
"Yes it has, and I see that Gary hasn't changed much has he?" Leena answered.   
  
"If you mean about setting people off, no, but if you mean as a person, yes," answered Kallie as she looked back at Gary, "he's not the some cold person he use to be."   
  
Before Leena could ask anymore questions they both heard Bit's voice and looked at him in shock for what he said, "Why don't we settle this in a mock battle between Gary and Brad to see if he's as good a pilot as he says he is."   
  
Kallie noticed the Doc thinking. "You know, Bit, that's not a bad idea, and it well allow us to analyze Liger 0 Nightmare's capabilities more," he said, "But I'll throw one better, why not put you and Liger 0 up against them. Ultimate X vs. Ultimate X."   
  
She noticed the smile that formed on both Gary's and Bit's face and looked at Leena and saw that she noticed it too. Bit had planned on the Doc suggesting that and they both knew it and Kallie knew that Gary did too.   
  
Walking towards the door Gary turned and asked, "Shall we begin then?" And he vanished through the door.   
  
"Right behind you!" yelled Bit as he ran out the door and down the hall to the hanger.   
  
Kallie sighed as she too headed out the door. 'This is going to be a long night,' she thought. Then she smiled at the thought of Gary wiping Bit's butt in a Zoid battle. Laughing at the mental picture she quickly ran the rest of the way. Once outside she saw that Gary had already mobilized Nightmare and that Liger 0 was leaving the hanger. She felt a hand settle on her arm and was pulled to the side just as Liger 0, with his Jagar armor component on, right foot came down beside her. Looking to see that it was Leena who had pulled her out of the way she said, "Thanks."   
  
"Your welcome, it should be more safer over here anyways," returned Leena as she watched Liger 0 stop in front of Nightmare.   
  
* * *   
  
Gary sat in Nightmare's cockpit and watched as Liger O, with it's Jagar armor component, walked out of the hanger and stopped in front of him. Activating his comm. he said, "You ready, Bit?"   
  
Bit's voice came back over the comm. and said, "Me and Liger are always ready."   
  
He then noticed Liger 0 launching at him. Right as they were about come down on top of him he reached up and grabbed the joysticks and launched Nightmare forward to where the Liger 0 was just standing. A few seconds later he heard Liger 0 land behind. Then he heard the Doc's voice over the comm., "Well the normal speed of Nightmare is twice that of Liger's. Let's see how the two Jagars compare."   
  
"Gladly, Doc," returned Gary, then turning towards Bit and Liger 0 and he said with a laugh, "Ready to see true speed, Bit Cloud? I'll even give you a ten second head start, too."   
  
Bit returned the response with a laugh and said, "Your loss!" and Gary watched as Liger 0's ion boosters came online and launched them forward. Quickly activating Nightmare's computer he activated the speed radar and watched as he waited for them to reach their top speed. When it reached 750 kph, he reached up and activated his own ion boosters and felt Nightmare launch forward. After a few seconds he caught up with and passed Liger 0. Looking down quickly he noticed that Nightmare's speed with Jagar far exceeded what the computer told him. They were going 975 kph. Quickly pulling the joysticks to the side he made Nightmare do a sharp turn that would cause any other Zoid to wipe out in the process of doing, going at such speeds. Then talking into comm., he said, "Well Doc, shall we try Schneider or Panzar next?"   
  
"Schneider," returned the Doc, "Bit return to base for CAS."  
  
"Don't go anywhere, Gary, We're not finished yet," came Bit's voice over the comm.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be here when you get back," Gary returned with a laugh as he watched Liger 0 run back to the base. After a seconds, Nightmare began to start passing, and he realized that he too was getting restless. "Hey Doc, how about after we're done I upgrade your CAS so that it'll be faster?"   
  
"Sure, that'll help alot in our future battles, thanks," returned the Doc.   
  
"Your welcome," said Gary. Then he heard CAS complete ready to mobilize Liger 0 Schneider. Go, 0 Schneider!"  
  
Smiling Gary said with a laugh, "About time, me and Nightmare were starting to get bored." Then he noticed several large targets surrounded by particle energy shields.  
'This well be a sinch,' he thought. Then he watched as Liger 0 charged forward and attacked the targets. After a few minutes Liger 0 stopped and he heard the Doc say, "Not bad, Bit, 8 minutes." and then Bit cheering, "Yeah, beat that."  
  
Gary smiled and said as he activated Schneider, "I will." Moving the joysticks forward, Nightmare jumped into a straight out run and charged the first target.   
  
"Amazing," he heard Doc say, "Nightmare jumped from 0 to 250 in four seconds! It took Liger at least seven!" After a few minutes and at the other end of the course next to Liger 0 he heard, "Absolutely amazing. It only took him 5 minutes to complete the course!"  
  
Gary smiled as he imagined the look on Bits face was. 


	7. Liger 0 Nightmare vs. Liger 0: test of s...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids!   
  
  
Liger 0 Nightmare vs. Liger 0: Test of Strength Pt. 2  
  
  
Kallie stood next to Doc Tauros and staring at the main view screen watching Gary making a fool out of Bit. Then without thinking she said, "He's not even trying."  
  
"What do you mean, Kallie?" asked Leena, with a funny look on her face.   
  
She looked at Leena in shock but continued, "I mean that he's not even using Nightmare's or his own full potential. He knows that he's not using it."  
  
Doc looked at her this time and asked, "You mean he's toying with Bit?"  
  
Kallie looked at him and just nodded her head yes. All three of them looked at the screen in horror as they watched Bit and Liger 0 return to the hanger.   
  
"Liger 0 secured on the maintenance deck," said Jamie as he started to quickly enter in commands. After a few minutes he said, "CAS complete."  
  
"Go, 0 Panzar!" they heard Bit yell.   
  
All three watched as they returned to where Gary and Nightmare was waiting.   
  
"Okay Doc," came Gary's voice over the comm., "Ready to begin. And Doc, set mine at the range of 800 miles and on."  
  
Doc reached over and pressed a button and asked, "You sure?"  
  
"Positive," said Gary calmly.   
  
Doc then looked a Kallie and she nodded her head, then he looked at Jamie and said, "You heard him."   
  
...  
  
Gary watched as Bit took out almost all of his targets but the last one, which was about 750 miles away. Then he noticed that his targets were starting to rise and heard Bit say with a laugh, "You'll never be able to do it. Panzar here on Liger has the best long range firing distance in any weapon."  
  
Just ignoring him, Gary grabbed the joysticks and moved the twin hybrid cannons at the first target. Then he activated the targeting controls and programmed in the range and coordinates of the targets. 'Six targets, no sweat,' he thought as he began to fire the cannons and the screen filled with a bright white light. When the light cleared he looked to see how many he had taken out. He smiled when he saw all six destroyed. His smile broadened and he laughed when he heard the shock in Bit's voice, "What?!"  
  
...  
  
Kallie watched as both Doc Tauros and Leena looked in shock at the main screen, trying to hold back from laughing hysterically. Then she noticed that Jamie to was looking in shock at the screen and she broke out laughing.   
  
All three of them looked at her funnily.  
  
"Sorry," she said in between laughs, "But I told you he wasn't using his and Nightmare's full potential." She stopped laughing when she heard Gary's voice.  
  
"Hey, Bit, Should we move on to the mock battle now?"  
  
"Yeah!" came Bit's reply.  
  
All five of them looked at the main screen in shock to see Liger 0 take position opposite of Nightmare. Then Doc said, "Gary. Bit. Return to base. I'm not taking a chance of either of you getting hurt. Especially you, Bit."  
  
"Ok, I'm returning to base," came Gary's reply.  
  
They all sighed in relief when they saw Nightmare coming back towards the hanger and base.   
  
...  
  
Gary sighed as he headed Nightmare back towards the base and hanger. He was looking forward to wiping the arrogant smile off of Bit's face, but he knew that the Doc now knew that Nightmare was far stronger than Liger 0 was. As he was nearing the hanger the alarms in the cockpit were going off and he heard Bit's voice.  
  
"Your not getting out of it that easily."  
  
Smiling he activated the particle energy field and laughed at the surprise in Bit's voice.  
  
"What?! You have an energy shield?"  
  
Not answering he grabbed the control stick of the Panzar unit's twin hybrid cannons and moved them so that they were point backwards at Liger 0.  
  
"You know you can't fire that at me with the shield activated," came Bit's voice.  
  
"That's where your wrong," he returned as he pressed the fire control button and fired two laser beams, both just barely scraping both sides of Liger 0, but with enough effect to nock it down. His smile broadened when he heard Bit yell, "Damn! Computer Freeze!"  
  
"As you can tell, Bit, Nightmare is not like Liger 0 and the other Ultimate Xs and Zoids," said Gary as he continued Nightmare towards the hanger, "Be thankful that it was a small attack I did and only minor damage." Not wanting to hear Bit's next response, he cut transmission as he entered the hangar. Once inside, he climbed down out of the cockpit and headed towards the door and the main control room of the base. As he left the hanger he just managed to hear the truck bringing back in Liger O and an angry Bit Cloud. Not wanting to get in a fight he continued through the door and down the hall. When he reached the control room he was greeted by an excited Kallie, who flung her arms around him and he kissed her lightly on the lips. Then walking the both of them towards the main base's computer he quickly punched in a few commands and info appeared on the screen.   
  
"This is the all the data and info on All of the Ultimate Xs," he said before he was interrupted by the sound of a slamming door.  
  
"That was a cheap shot, Gary!" yelled Bit.  
  
"No," said Gary as he turned around and faced him, "What you did was a cheap shot, and in an official Zoid battle if you did that after it was called over by a Judge, you would caused disgrace and the banishing of your team. So what I did was perfectly in all, right and legal, because I was protecting myself," he paused to take a breath then continued, "And piloting like that you're never going to bring out Liger 0's full potential."  
  
"Yeah and like you have with Nightmare?" asked Bit sarcastically.  
  
"Yes I have," returned Gary, "What I was doing out there on the testing grounds was toying with you, Bit. If Nightmare or I wanted to, we could have cleared each course a lot faster and more accurate then you or the Liger 0 could. And that's a fact."  
  
Bit just stared back at Gary in shock, then at the Doc.  
  
"He's telling the truth, Bit. From the data we've gathered he could of easily done what he claims to be able to do," said Doc, "Now Gary before you were interrupted, you were saying?"  
  
"As I was saying that not only is this all the data on the history, it is also all of the data on the strengths and weakness of each and every individual Ultimate X, too," said Gary, as he turned back to the computer and brought up data and info on the Liger 0 and Nightmare at the same time.  
  
"Here is both the data and info on the Liger 0 and Nightmare," he said as he turned around to face Bit again. "Why don't you read the data on Liger for us, Bit."  
  
Bit stared at the screen for a few minutes, then started to read it.  
  
"Name: Liger 0. Type: Lion. Zoid Class: Ultimate X. Pilot: Bit Cloud. Status: Active only 5 months. Battle Class: S. Armor: Titanium. Armor Components: 3 Separate units: Jagar: Specialty: Speed, Schneider: Specialty: Close range combat, Panzar: Specialty Long range combat. Strength: Strongest of the two original Ultimate X known to have been created. Regular Speed: about 300 kph. Jagar Speed: 750 kph. Weakness: Single Armor Components, Panzer overheats after second or third shot, and a control module on the lower back. Defenses: Speed, and Titanium armor. Weapons: 6: Regular: 1: Claws: Laser Strike Claw. Special: 5: Armor: 3: Jagar: Sonic Boom, Schneider: Buster Slash, Seven-Blade attack, Panzer: Twin Hybrid Cannons. Other Components: 2: Chest: Assault Cannon, Tail: Mini Laser Cannon."  
  
Bit looked at Gary in shock.  
  
"Now I'll read the data on Nightmare and after that you can tell us who would have won the actual battle. Name: Liger 0 Nightmare. Type: Lion. Class: Ultimate X. Pilot: Gary Lytle. Status: Activated 2 months. Battle Class: A. Armor: Special experimental alloy that allows the Zoid to repair itself after battles. Armor Components: 3 Linked all at once: Jagar, Schneider, and Panzar. Strength: Built stronger than Liger 0. Regular Speed: 450 kph. Jagar Speed: About 950 kph. Weakness: Panzar system has the tendency to overheat when overused (about foruth or fifth shot). Defenses: besides special alloy, particle energy force-shield. Weapons: 9: Regular: 1: Claws: Laser Strike Claw and Lightning Slash. Special: 8: Armor: Jagar modified: Shield Strike and Sonic Boom, Schneider: Buster Slash, Seven-Blade Attack, Panzar: Twin Hybrid Cannons. Other Components: 3: Missile Assault units, Chest: Assault Cannon, Tail: Mini Laser Cannon," pausing to take a breath Gary looked at Bit and saw the shock in his eyes, "You losing would be the outcome of everyone of our matches. Not only is Nightmare programmed with Liger 0's moves and capabilities, he would allow me to know what you and Liger would do next."  
  
Then Bit recovered and said, "Yeah right, even if you did beat me once Liger and me learn from our mistakes and remember what the opponent will do the next time we faced."  
  
"Bit, even though that is so, you wouldn't be able to break through the Particle Energy Shield of Nightmare, with Schneider. And you forget, with Nightmare being an Ultimate X, he too learns and remembers what the opponent will do the next time we'd met," returned Gary, "And also, Nightmare doesn't have the draw back of having to switch armors, either, and I can use all three of them at once."   
  
Bit stared at him in disbelief as he walked back over to Kallie, who was standing by the door.   
  
Then taking Kallie back in one arm, Gary said as they walked out the door, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get some sleep so that we'll be well rested for our battle with the Fuegal Team tomorrow." And vanished. 


	8. Re-Enter Terrorsaurus Pt.1

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids! Wish I did though, because then Liger 0 Nightmare and Gun Sniper Fury would have been in the show!  
  
AN: A apology to all those who have been waiting for this and future chapters. I've had Writers Block for this story since after I posted Ch. 7 and I couldn't think of anything till now. So again, Sorry! From now on I should be posting a new chapter at least once, if not twice a week! Well hope you enjoy! And plz R&R! Now on with the story!!!  
  
  
  
  
Zoids: Legend of Liger 0 Nightmare:   
Re-enter the Terrorsaurus Part. 1  
  
  
  
Kallie sat in the cockpit of GS Fury impatiently waiting for the Judge Capsule to arrive and to start the battle. She glanced at the Red Gun Sniper in front of her and then up to the sky quickly to check to see if the Judge had started his descent. Seeing nothing but clear blue, she sighed as she looked down and activated the computer module and quickly brought up data on the Red Gun Sniper. She whistled as she opened the comm. link.  
  
"Kuanrong, have you checked the data on Naomi's Gun Sniper?"  
  
"Yeah. She's got a pretty good record," came the reply over the comm., "But I know you can do better, Ping-Fa!"  
  
She blushed slightly at Gary's nickname for her.   
  
"Heads up!" she heard him say, and she looked up with a smile and watched as the Judge capsule landed.   
  
Slowly the Judge capsule raised itself out of the crate it created and the hatch opened. "The area with in a 50 mile radius is hear by restricted. All unauthorized personal leave the area immediately," the judge paused as he scanned the area. "Area scanned. Battle field setup. Battle Mode 0989. 2-on-2 match. The Night Team vs. the Fuegal Team!" The judge swung his arms and crossed them at his chest. "Ready. FIGHT!!"  
  
Kallie watched as the Red Gun Sniper moved towards a nearby cliff. Smiling, she pressed a button that read 'Sniper Mode' and she was instantly flipped to her belly as the GS Fury turned around. Grabbing the single joystick, she quickly moved the tail cannon and aimed it at the Red Gun Sniper. She smiled as the red letters appeared on the screen: TARGET AQUIRED and she quickly pressed the little red firing button on top of the joystick. Just after she fired, the Red Gun Sniper vanished around the edge of the cliff and she cursed. "Damn!"  
  
She then deactivated Sniper Mode and was instantly flipped back to her original sitting position. She quickly flipped through switches and activated her long-range scanners. On the small screen, a small red dot appeared that represented the Red Gun Sniper. Smileing she quickly punched in the coordinates and position and pressed a single button that read, 'Weasel Assault Unit'. She watched as several missiles fired and flew up and over the cliff.   
  
"Damn! She got me!" Her already smiling face broadened when she heard Naomi yell over the comm.  
  
"Now all I have to do is sit back and. . ." She was cut off be a flash across the front of GS Fury, that just barely missed. Quickly sitting up she went and activated the comm. and yelled, "Gary watch were you're shooting! You almost hit me!"  
  
"I haven't even fired a single shot yet, Luv," came Gary's voice back over the comm., "But I would suggest you take a look at our long range radar, though, because it seems that we have some unwanted company."  
  
Kallie did as he said and saw nothing nothing. "What do you mean? Nothing is showing."  
  
"Switch to infarred."  
  
Pressing a couple of buttons she activated the infarred scanner and she gasped when four red blips showed up on scanners.   
  
"Ping-Fa, Shields up now!" came Gary's voice over the comm.   
  
Snapping out of her shock she just barely managed to press a button to activate the shields in time for a laser beam to be deflected into the air. 'Wuh. Close one," she thought, "Thanks, Xaio-Lang."  
  
"No problem, Luv."  
  
All of a sudden alarms and sirens started to blare. "Warning. Unauthorized personnel entering the battle field. Leave admedia. . ." The judge started to say and then was cut off.  
  
CRASH  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed a black judge as it raised out of the crated it made over the ZBC judge. "This is now a battle regulated by the Backdraft. The Night and Fuegal Team vs. the Terrorsaurus. Battle mode. . .None. Ready. . .FIGHT!"   
  
Gary, Kallie, and Leon watched as a larged t-rex like Zoid entered the battle field along with three Hellcats.  
  
'I was wondering when we would see you again,' thought Gary with a smirk. "Ping-Fa, it's time, you ready?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I'm ready!" Kallie returned with a laugh.   
  
"Good," he said then turning towards Leon and his Blade Liger, "Leon, you're going to want to stay out of this on."  
  
"No way," came Leon's response. "I want a piece of them too."  
  
"Fine but you go after the Hellcats then," he said. "Naomi, your Gun Sniper rebooted and ready to go?"  
  
"You bet it is," came Naomi's respnse.  
  
"Then you're helping Leon with the Hellcats and just leave the Terrosaurus to us," he said.  
  
"Your show, Lytle."   
  
With a smirk and a nod, Gary turned Nightmare and joined Kallie and the GS Fury in front of the Terrorsaurus. "You want to do the honors, Luv, or should I?"  
  
"It'll be my pleasure," Kallie returned, "Hello, Jasmine. Long time no see."  
  
"So you figured out who I am, Kallie," came the reply, "Good then you can die."  
  
Gary watched as Terrorsaurus started to power up it's charged particle cannon and he smiled. he turned and seened that Kallie was doing the same with hers. After a few minutes his screen was filled with a flash of light as the two fired. The two beams collided and ther was an enmense explosion and an even brighter flash. 'Thank god for the shield or I could have been blinded.'  
  
When the light faded all he could see was a thin cloud of dust and the shadow of the Terrorsaurus. "You're alot stronger than I thought you were. Too bad it won't help you," came Jasmine's snide remark.  
  
"I have a question for you, Jasmine," said Gary, "How is the reaction time and Munervorability of the Terrorsaurus?"  
  
"Why don't you find out for yourself," she returned with a laugh.  
  
Quickly pressing three buttons he activated all three armors. "Here's another question ahve you ever been up against an Ultimate X before?"  
  
"Ha! You the pilot of an Ultimate X? Yeah right."  
  
"Then you haven't heard of my Liger 0 Nightmare then have you?"  
  
All of the sudden the comm. went quiet.   
  
"I thought so," Gary said with a smile. Then he grabbed the controls and pressed the firing buttons as he pushed them forward. Two beams went flying towards the Terrorsaurus as Nightmare launched forward. Quickly pressing another combo of buttons, he could see that Nightmare was starting to glow a bright gold and that seven blades had swung forward. "Seven-Blade Attack!" 


End file.
